


so close to me, in a hotel far away

by ophanims



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Calls, boys cry over how they miss each other: thats all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophanims/pseuds/ophanims
Summary: Usually, he and Luis would be up all night, illuminated by the glow of his laptop as they laughed together quietly, bitching about the drive, the weather, how they both seemed to get carsick at the worst moments. Remington missed him, always found himself peeking over from his bunk to the living quarters of the bus-- Only to be met with an empty room. The table was clean, clear of the mess Luis usually left from working all night.Remington never thought he would miss the untidiness as much as he did.





	so close to me, in a hotel far away

The dull rumble of the bus motor usually bothered Remington on most nights, but for once it was a comfort. It was raining-- A steady pattering on the roof above made for a relaxing ride. Everything was calm. He was the only one awake, the soft snores from his bandmates just barely rising above the creaks and groans of the bus as they drove. On their way to another city, another show.

A show without Luis.

Remington’s heart ached. Usually, he and Luis would be up all night, illuminated by the glow of his laptop as they laughed together quietly, bitching about the drive, the weather, how they both seemed to get carsick at the worst moments. Remington missed him, always found himself peeking over from his bunk to the living quarters of the bus-- Only to be met with an empty room. The table was clean, clear of the mess Luis usually left from working all night.

Remington never thought he would miss the untidiness as much as he did.

It was only a few days into their tour, and the boy was already defeated, beaten up by the waves of emotion he felt every night. Always, always night. When he and Luis used to hold each other, listen to the traffic that always caused Remington stress and sleepless nights, he was now alone, laying in his bunk in darkness. His eyes burned with tears, threatening to spill over, and he wanted nothing more than to let go, cry his eyes out, curl up and disappear. But he couldn’t. Because he would wake up his stupid bandmates on this stupid bus and he’d be bitched at and hated for the rest of the day for ruining everyone else’s night, always so fucking selfish, Remington--

He was snapped out of these thoughts by a sudden noise, a ringing, a disruption from the steady sounds of the world around him. His cheeks were wet, he didn’t realize he started crying. Sniffling, he fumbled around his bunk looking for the source of the noise, his phone. He found it after a few seconds of searching that seemed to stretch on forever-- He hoped to God the ring didn’t wake anyone up-- He found his phone and quickly muted it, squinting at the sudden brightness as he checked to see who was calling.

It was, in fact, not a phone call, but a FaceTime request. As his eyes adjusted, he wondered who the hell would want to FaceTime at this hour, four in the fucking morning.

He grabbed his headphones and plugged them in, ready to yell at whoever the hell it was, not because he was angry at them, but at himself--

“What the fuck do you want? Do you know what time it is here?” Remington hissed, reaching for his glasses.

"Oh, I… I thought you would be awake.”

Remington’s heart stopped as he heard the voice from the other end.

“I can go, I’m sorry. Sorry for waking you up--”

“No! No, fuck, I’m so sorry, should really check who’s calling me before I answer,” Remington cut him off, putting on his glasses and looking back down at the screen, smiling widely at the man on the other end. “I’ve missed you, Luis.”

Luis looked just as tired as Remington felt, his eyes dark and heavy. “Missed you too,” he said softly. 

Remington slid out of his bunk, making his way to the living quarters, mindful not to wake up anyone else on the bus.

“What are you doing up, Lu?”

Luis laughed, a sharp, sad huff that stung Remington’s heart. “Couldn’t sleep. Was thinking of you. Sounds dumb, but it feels weird sleeping in a motel room instead of a bus. Especially without you.”

Remington smiled, rubbing his thumb across the image of Luis’ face on his screen. “Man,” he sat down on the couch, leaning back. “Can I be honest?”

“Of course, Rem.”

“I was doing the same thing. Thinking about you, I mean. I miss staying up with you, joking around, and just… Being near each other.”

Luis’ smile became uneven, shaky, as he reached up under his glasses to wipe his eyes. He kept them shut for a few moments, staying silent apart from his soft breathing.

“I miss that too,” he finally said, soft, his voice cracking. He took a deep breath, steadying himself, before continuing. “Sorry. I… I haven’t slept well since you left. It’s been rough.” He barked out a laugh, hiding his face with his hands as he let out a soft sob.

It was hard watching Luis cry. He didn’t cry often, always wanting to keep himself dignified, no matter how much Remington urged him to let go once in a while, telling him it was okay.

Remington wished he could be there with him, to comfort him and hold him. But all he could do was stroke his thumb across the screen, even though Luis couldn’t see it.

It didn’t take long for Luis to regain his composure, wiping his eyes down with his sleeve and adjusting his glasses. “Sorry,” he mumbled, his voice heavy with exhaustion.

“Hey, no, don’t apologize. It’s alright,” Remington gave Luis a small smile. “To be honest again, I was crying over the same thing before you called.”

Luis laughed, softer than before, a laugh full of adoration that made Remington’s heart soar. “I guess I just knew you needed company.”

“We both needed the company,” Remington replied.

“Yeah… You’re right.” Luis yawned mid-sentence, deep and heavy, and Remington shook his head with a chuckle. 

“You look half dead, dude. You should go to sleep.”

“Only if you do too,” Luis muttered through his sleeve as he wiped his eyes again.

“Promise.”

“Are you just saying that to get me to take care of myself?” Luis questioned, his smile turning into a sleepy smirk.

“Of course not!” Remington cried in mock offense, flinching at his own loudness. “Of course not,” he repeated, softer this time. “But I do want you to take care of yourself.”

Luis barely managed a small chuckle as he laid back onto the bed, holding his phone up with one hand.

“We’ll be back together soon, I promise.”

“Of course. Just a month, right?” 

“Just a month, and then I’ll come home, and I’ll snuggle the shit out of you.”

Luis laughed, throwing his arm over his face. Remington grinned at how adorable this man was, how lucky he was to have him.

“G’night, dude.”

“Ni-night, Rem. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

With that, Luis hung up, leaving Remington back in darkness, all alone, with only the gentle sounds of rain and traffic to lull him into a deep, restful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> its. 2:30 am and i got hit with the urge to write so here it is yeehaw thank u for reading
> 
> i cant format for shit on this hellsite im sorry in advance if it looks like ass
> 
> luis better come back to us or i will throw fists (mostly at myself because im SAD)
> 
> title: sleep drifter - king gizzard & the lizard wizard


End file.
